ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12: Imperial Error
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! >:( Season 12: Imperial Error is a fan season created before Prime Empire ''came about. The main antagonist is Emperor Lethandral while the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion serves as the villainous faction. There is no focus character for the Empire Chapter, but Jay's the one for the Ninjago Chapter. Season Description: ''The Ice Emperor persona of Zane has been completely erased. But when the old, legendary video-game: 'Prime Empire' resurfaces, players begin to disappear. In order to solve the mystery, the Ninja enter a dangerous digital world ruled by the mysterious villain Lethandral. Mascot character: Jay Empire Chapter Episode 129/1: Tear in Fabric The ninja have another great victory under their belt. Learning from their previous experience, the ninja need to know how to balance training and video-games. But they shall soon discover that peace never lasts. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Kai: Ha! I just beat your high score on Lava Zombies, Jay! Jay: Aw, come on! You totally cheated in that last part! Zane: Actually, I observed Kai while he was playing and he could not have possibly cheated. Kai: Yeah, Jay. You're just a sore loser. Jay: No, I'm not! Humph! (Meanwhile, Wu is meditating in front of the Spirit smoke. Suddenly, he sees a vision. A blue arcade machine glows green and and Emperor Unagami is shown in his temple with the three Key-tanas laid out in front of him. He laughs maniacally and he opens a portal. The vision ends.) (Monastery of Spinjitzu - training area) Lloyd: Come on, guys. Enough video-games, let’s train. Kai: Yeah, I agree. I’m totally gonna beat Jay again. Jay: What, am I like your archenemy, Kai?! You just beat me in Lava Zombies, and now you want to defeat me in training? Why don’t you go for another person, like Cole? Cole: Hey! (Wu comes out to the training area to tell the ninja important news.) Wu: What are you doing, ninja? Kai: Oh, nothing. (Uses his hand to cover Jay's angry look.) Wu: Regardless, a new threat is coming. The Spirit Smoke has foretold it. You all must be ready to face it. It is something strange that I have never seen before. Nya: We've dealt with every threat that has come our way. This'll be no problem for us. Wu: Each threat gets more and more dangerous. You must always expect the unexpected. (Wu goes back into the monastery. The ninja all share half-worried, half-relaxed glances. Suddenly, Zane's sensors beeped loudly.) Cole: What? What is it, Zane? Zane: Hmm... let me check . Uh uh... oh my gosh, you won't believe this. No wonder all the news channels are talking about this! Kai: What is it? Action? Nya: Danger? Lloyd: Trouble? Cole: An emergency? Jay: More bad guys for us to fight? Zane: Nope. The old, legendary video-game: "Prime Empire" has been re-released! Jay: Seriously?! Wow! That game used to be so popular, except after it got hacked and lots of players complained about having technical difficulties and the game shutting down and stuff like that. Zane: It says here that the company 'Legendary Games' has improved the security of the game and have fixed all the issues of it. Jay: Wow, I'm totally gonna buy that! Lloyd: Enough talk. Let's train. Zane: Agreed. (The ninja each grab a training weapon to replace their Golden Weapons.Loyd started giving out orders.) Lloyd: Alright. Jay, Cole and Nya will be one one team. Me, Kai and Zane will be one the other. Jay and Nya: Yes! Kai: Cool! We got Zane. Lloyd: Okay, on the count of three, we start. Three, two, one.. go! (The ninja started their practice duel. Kai swung his katana at Jay, but he dodged the blow by jumping high into the air.) Jay: Ha ha! Missed me! Kai: Grr... I'm gonna get you! (He flips into the air and slams his sword down onto the ground, but misses Jay.) Jay: Hey! I just got my robes cleaned! You better hop your katana's clean! (Jay runs towards Kai and twirls his nunchucks in the air. He swings it but Kai dodges the attack and uses his katana to momentarily defeat Jay.) (Zane threw his shurikens at Nya. She dodged one of them but got hit with the other one. She grunted.) Zane: Ha! Got you, Nya! Nya: Hey! I'm not down yet! (She gets up and attacks Zane with her spear multiple times but couldn't hit Zane. He jumped into the air and punched her onto the ground.) (Cole slammed his scythe into the ground where Lloyd as, but he slipped away just in time, then threw his sword at Cole. He blocks it but caused Cole to fall to the ground.) Cole: Ow! Do you mind being more gentle, Lloyd? Lloyd: Sorry! (He picks his sword back up and attacks Cole multiple times. Cole blocks every attack and shoves Lloyd to the ground with his scythe.) (Kai powered up his elemental power and shot two small, non-lethal fireballs at Jay, who tried to block them with his lightning but got knocked into a wall.) Jay: Oww... (Nya shot a wave of water at Zane, but he immediately froze it with his ice power. Then, ran he towards Nya and swipe-kicked her and she fell down.) Nya: Not cool, Zane. (Cole activated his Earth Punch and smashed the ground, causing earth spikes to come out of the ground towards Lloyd, but he fired an Energy ball at it and the Energy ball also hit Cole, leaving him weakened.) Lloyd: Direct hit! (Kai spins into a whirlwind of Spinjitzu and spins towards Jay. He also does Spinjitzu and the two clash at each other, executing many different Spinjitzu moves until finally, Jay is defeated.) Kai: I won! You lost! I won! You lost! I won! You lost! (Zane and Nya were also having a Spinjitzu battle. The two continuously clashed with each other. Suddenly, Zane leaped up high and shot a blast of ice at Nya. She was covered with ice from neck to toe.) Zane: Don't worry. I'll get Kai to unfreeze you later. (Cole and Lloyd were almost evenly matched. Their battle raged on for a long time until Lloyd executed a Spinjitzu move that knocked Cole's tornado off-balance, then fired an Energy ball which defeated Cole.) Lloyd: Aw, yeah! Look's like our team won, guys. Kai and Zane: Yes!!! Nya: Hey, I call for a rematch! Jay: Yeah, I agree! Lloyd: Wow, I dunno, man. Maybe... Zane: Well, if you really want to... Lloyd: Oh alright. Jay, Nya and Cole: Woohoo! (And so the ninja had another practice 3v3 fight. The only problem was that every time a team lost, that team would call for a rematch. and so this went on and on and on even into the next day, when the ninja were all wiped out from fighting for such a long time.) Kai: Ugh... (swings his katana at Jay's flail)when will you... (swings katana again)ever quit... (swings katana one more time)Jay? Jay: Hey... (slashes his flail at Kai)ninja never...(slashes flail again) quit, Kai. I thought... (slashes flail one ore time)you knew that... (slashes flail adn hits Kai's katana)already. (The ninja kept training until Lloyd pointed out, 'We've been training for so long, guys. Let's take a break, a loooong break.' They went back into the Monastery feeling tired and hungry because they had skipped dinner AND breakfast.) (New Ninjago City) (A kid was playing a video game called Prime Empire' in his house. Suddenly his TV screen's background turned black and the ''Prime Empire ''logo shows in the middle of the screen) Mysterious Robotic Voice: Congratulations, player. You have reached Level 30. Do you wish to enter ''Prime Empire? Kid: Wh...wh...what do you mean.. 'enter ''Prime Empire? Mysterious Robotic Voice: Is your answer a 'yes' or a 'no'? Kid: Well, I really don't know? Who are you, where are you? Mysterious Robotic Voice: Do you wish to go with the default settings? Kid: I...I guess so? Still, I don't understand. What do you mean by...e...entering Prime Empire? Mysterious Robotic Voice: Initiating in-game player transportation. Kid: No, I-wait a second! (Suddenly, his TV screen flickered and electric sparks came flying out. The screen glowed bright lime green and suddenly, an explosion appeared which seemed to sucked the player in. His parents rushed to the living room in a split second.) Kid's Mom: Son! Where...where are you? Can you hear me? Kid's Dad: I think we should call the cops, honey. (The mom took out her phone and called the cops. At a police station, an officer picked up the ringing phone at his desk.) Police officer: Hello, this is the Ninjago City Police Force, how can I help you? (The mom told him what had happened, and he felt very shocked. He rushed to the commissioner's office.) Police officer: Commissioner! You won't believe what just happened. Police Commissioner: What? What happened? Police Officer: A kid's mom just called and just told me that...her kid just disappeared. Episode 130/2: A Shocking Truth The ninja have found out a terrible discovery: kids begin disappearing for a mysterious reason. The ninja have no idea, but with the clues they get, the think it has something to do with a certain video-game. (Monastery of Spinjitzu - Samurai X Cave 2.0) Nya: Hey P.I.X.A.L.! Are you done upgrading the Titan Mech? P.I.X.A.L.: I am almost finished with the upgrades. Nya: Great. I'm going to continue re-building the Land Bounty. Soon, it'll be even better than the one before! (Monastery of Spinjitzu - Mural wall) Lloyd: Wow. Can you believe it, guys? All of the things we've been through. The Serpentine, the Stone Army, the Digital Overlord, the Anacondrai, the Ghost Army, the Sky Pirates, the Hands of Time, the Sons of Garmadon, the Dragon Hunters, the Oni, Aspheera and the Never-Realm. Even the skeletons which I wasn't here for. Jay: You're right. Hang on, speaking of Garmadon, have any of you guys heard from him lately? (The ninja all shake their heads.) Kai: C'mon everyone. Let's watch some TV to relax. Jay: Okay. Cole: Sounds good. (All the ninja go into the living room of the Monastery. Zane turns on the TV. The TV channel was the news channel. The ninja all watched closely.) Gale Gossip: This is Gale Gossip reporting for NGTV news. There have been reports of missing people in Ninjago. It seems that all of them are children. Their parents had also reported them playing the video game Prime Empire' ''before they disappeared . There was also an explosion which some people theorized sucked the player INTO the game. Our reporters have spoken with the head of the game's creator company and he said he is sure that the game has nothing to do with the disappearances of the children. In other news, ...... Jay: Wait, what?! Kids disappearing? Green explosions? Something to do with '''Prime Empire? Kai: Do you think this has something to do with Master Wu's warning? Lloyd: I don't know. But what I DO know is that we need to investigate immediately. (The ninja told Master Wu what they saw on the news. He was extremely shocked.) Wu: Oh no! What are you going to do? Lloyd: We're going to investigate by asking the police to allow us to go to one of the disappearing scenes. Like detectives. Cole: Ooh! Detectives, I like the sound of that! Kai: We need to go now, Wu. I feel so sorry for the kids which disappeared. I hope we can find out what happened to them. Wu: Me too. Now go. Make sure to get Nya on your way out. Me and P.I.X.A.L. will stay. Zane: Of course. (The ninja take the secret elevator into the Samurai X Cave 2.0. First, Zane throws three shurikens at the target in three exact locations. The target swings open and reveals a red button. Cole presses the button and the secret elevator door opens. The ninja go down into the Samurai X Cave 2.0.) Nya: Hey guys! Watcha doin' down here? Lloyd: It's something very important. I'll tell you on the way. Everyone, get into your vehicles! Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane: Copy that! (Kai leaps straight into the seat of his 4x4 off-roader. Cole does some flips and lands straight on the top of his Dirt Bike. He lands right on the seat and sits still. The rest of the ninja get into the Land Bounty.) (Zane signals P.X.A.L. to open the secret exit. She presses the button to open the exit and the ninja get out from the the underground base. The ninja drive down the mountain, go through the forest and soon were driving through the streets of New Ninjago City.) Cole: Hey, uhh guys. Does any of you remember where the Police Station is? Zane: Let me check on the map. ( He types 'Ninjago City Main Police Station' on the dashboard and the map showed the fastest way to the Police Station.) It's right, straight, left, 90 degree turn, straight, 180 degree turn, straight, 180 degree turn, straight, left... Cole: Alright, too much! Too much! (The ninja raced through the roads and it only took them a few minutes to reach the Ninjago City Main Police Station. They parked outside and jumped out of their vehicles. They walked in front of the entrance and walked in.) Receptionist: Why, hello there, ninja! How can I help you? Nya: Uh, yeah. The thing is, we're here to see the commissioner about something. It's very 'important. Receptionist: I see. Well, the commissioner is in his office on the top floor. Lloyd: Thanks. (The ninja took the elevator to the fourth floor. When they reached the fourth floor, they walked out of the elevator and opened the door to the commissioner's office.) (The commissioner was building a model of New Ninjago City. When the ninja walked in, he was startled by the sudden noise and dropped some of the pieces.) Police Commissioner: Oh, it's just you ninja. Well, how can help you? Lloyd: Well... it's kind of hard to explain. Y'know, we've been hearing of the disappearing children and we want to help with the investigation by going to one of the houses. We want to ask you for permission to do it first. Police Commissioner: Why, of course you ninja can help. I'd be grateful for that. We want to solve this mystery ASAP. I'll give you one of the locations. (He hands over a map to the ninja.) Zane: Thank you, sir. (The ninja walk out of the police station, with Lloyd holding the map. Lloyd looked down at the map. There were many red circles with showed the location of the disappeared children.) Lloyd: Hmm... let's go to the nearest one. It is the back-most house west of Lolkin Street. Cole: Alright. Ninja-detectives, let's do this! (The ninja all get into their respective vehicles. They drive to the location that Lloyd had decided to go to. When they arrived, they got out of their vehicles and went to the blocked-off area. One of the police officers guarding the 'crime' scene talked to the ninja.) Police officer 1: Whoa there, ninja. As much as I liked to, I can't let you in. Not without the commissioner's permission. Police officer 2: Oh, c'mon Fred. Let the ninja in. I mean, they saved all of Ninjago City's butt loads of times! Kai: Well, actually, we DO have the commissioner's permission to enter. In fact, he told us that he'd like as much help as possible, and you can ask him if you like. Police officer 1: Alright, I'll let you in, ninja. (Pulls open the strap barrier. The ninja walk into the house.) Lloyd: Be on guard, everyone. Try and find anything suspicious that can explain the disappearance of the children, got it? Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya: GOT IT!!! (The ninja each spread out and look around the house for clues. Kai searched the child's bedroom. He looked under the bed, on the desk, in the toy closet and the tiny personal library, but couldn't find anything.) Kai: Aw, c'mon man! (Zane used his built-in sensors to scan the entire attic. There were old books, old toys, a few cobwebs and some random stuff, but nothing suspicious.) Zane: Seriously? (Lloyd searched every inch of the master bedroom, but all he could find was some slippers, a family photo, a heavy book and nothing under the bed sheet. Disappointed, he left the master bedroom.) Lloyd: Definitely no clues in there. (The other ninja were searching the other parts of the house too - Nya was searching the bathroom, Cole was searching the computer room and Jay was finding clues in the living room, the very place where one of the kids disappeared. He scanned everywhere in the living room, but couldn't find anything. Just as he was going to report to Lloyd, he noticed that the gaming console was flickering, with green sparks coming out of it. He pressed his ear close to it and heard a voice tiny voice screaming, 'Help! Someone, help me!' He met up with Lloyd as he was coming down the staircase.) Lloyd: Couldn't find anything. You? Jay: I think '''Prime Empire' '' isn't just a plain old video-game. Episode 131/3: Trapping and Planning ''Jay has theorized an almost impossible explanation as to how the children are disappearing, but with the information they're getting, the ninja think Jay's right. A mysterious voice is broadcasted across Ninjago City, threatening everyone. With the help of an old friend, the ninja just might figure out what is happening. (New Ninjago City - Lolkin Street) Nya: So, what's your story, Jay? (The ninja had just finished inspecting one of the houses where a child had disappeared. Jay had discovered a very mysterious thing in the living room and were now discussing about it outside of the house.) Jay: Okay, guys. When I was inspecting the living room, I checked the gaming console and heard a strange, child-like voice screaming for help. I also noticed that lime green sparks were coming out of the console. Plus, right as I was about to leave, I heard the voice screaming, 'Help! I'm tra---ped!' Cole: Wow. That's both mysterious and interesting. Jay: I have a literal INSANE idea on what is actually happening, but I don't think you guys are gonna believe it. Kai: Don't worry, we won't laugh. Jay: Well, alright. So, The child voice was screaming for help when I heard it, and there were green sparks coming out of the gaming console. The voice also said "I'm tra---ped!" I think that something inside the game actually DID suck the player in and the word he said which sounded garbled was 'trapped'. The green sparks must have something to do with the green explosion the parents reported, meaning that most likely, the player is trapped inside the game! Lloyd: Uhh...seriously?! What are the odds of that being the truth? I mean, I want to believe you, Jay. I really do, but that's just plain c-r-a-z-y. Zane, tell him the odds. Zane: Of course. (Zane calculates the odds inside his nindroid brain and soon says the result.) The odds are...63.7% out of 100%. Lloyd: Alright, fine. Nothing beats the numbers, but I wanna confirm it with a REAL tech expert. Might as well take the console to examine it. C'mon, let's go. I'll tell you guys on the way. Kai: Wait, so Jay isn't an actually tech expert? (The ninja each get into their vehicles and follow Lloyd's lead. He tells the ninja who they're gonna see.) Lloyd: So, the tech expert we're going to see is none other than Cyrus Borg. If this really has something to do with the video-game, and anyone understands this, it's him. (The ninja continue driving through Ninjago City. When the ninja get onto the freeway, they all activate their vehicle's turbo boost and nearly pass the speed limit. They get to Borg Tower within four minutes.) Jay: Wow. It's been a long time since we we went to this place. Nya: Indeed. Now, let's go to the hundredth floor and meet with Cyrus Borg. (The ninja walk towards the reception desk.) Cole: Excuse me. We need to see Cyrus Borg for something top-secret. He's on the hundredth floor, right? Receptionist: Why, I'm sure Mr. Borg would be delighted to see the ninja. Yes, he's currently on the hundredth floor. Cole: Thanks. (The ninja walk towards the elevator lobby and call in an elevator. They step inside and press the button for the hundredth floor. The elevator takes the ninja up. When they arrive, they step out of the elevator.) Cyrus Borg: Hello, ninja! What a pleasant surprise! Lloyd: Hello, Mr. Borg. Listen, we need to ask you something about the disappearing cases of random children. It's kind of urgent. Cyrus Borg: Really? Well, I suppose I don't know much more about it than everyone else in Ninjago City. Kai: It's okay. Jay can explain. Zane: It's true. Go on, tell him Jay. Jay: Alright. Here it is. (Jay repeats the theory he had told the ninja earlier before. When he finished, he stopped and waited for Cyrus Borg's reaction/thoughts.) Cyrus Borg: My, my, that is indeed a wild theory. But with your reasons, I think it is a possibility. Plus, I hve detected something relating to the Digital Emulsifying Sossilflange Phased Polarity Figure Inhibitor. There is a possibility that there is a virus inside the game. Nya: Wait, so that's that, but what are we gonna do about it? Cyrus Borg: Yes, we do need to take action. Hmm... let me think for a week ninja, then I'll tell you all about our plan. Lloyd: Got it! (The ninja went back to the Monastery to tell Master Wu. The re-entered the Samurai X Cave 2.0, took the secret elevator up and went into the room where Master Wu was in, drinking tea.) Master Wu: Hello, ninja. You are finally back. Have you found anything that can help the case? Lloyd: Yes. A lot in fact. Jay can tell you everything. He found the clues. Jay: Seriously?! I will have said that three times today! Kai: But you still have to say it to Wu. Jay: Oh alright. (Jay then repeats the theory once more he had told the ninja earlier before. When he finished, he stopped and waited for Wu's reaction/thoughts.) Master Wu: Hmm... that is definitely strange. What did Cyrus Borg say in response again? Jay: He said something about a ''Digital Emulsifying Sossilflange Phased Polarity Figure Inhibitor. ''Was part of the game, I think. He said he needed one week to think about it. Probably some boring research and techno-y stuff with computers. Master Wu: Thank you for telling me, Jay. (The ninja walk out of the room. Master Wu is left there, deep in thought, thinking about what the ninja have said.) (Six days later; Monastery of Spinjitzu - Sleeping Quarters) Kai: *yawn* Oh, man. I had a great dream while I was sleeping. I was stopping a huge bank robbery. Wow, did I look good! Cole: That must've been good, *yawn* for you. Kai: Hey! If Zane had a 'Dream Re-player' thingy, I'll tell him to show you '''just '''how good I looked! Lloyd: *yawn* Well, better get your energy high fast, 'cause today is training day. Jay: What?! Seriously? Lloyd: Yeah. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, remember? Today is Thursday. Nya: Well, I for one, *yawn* want to beat my personal record on the training course. Zane: Come on, guys. Let's get dressed and eat some breakfast first. Lloyd: Agreed. (The ninja walk outside the to training area. But before they tackle the training course, they eat breakfast.) Lloyd: Hey guys, what do you want to eat today? Kai: Hmm... I guess pancakes would be nice for a change of fruit. Jay: I wanted cereal!...especially the sugary type. Nya: I just want anything not too plain. That's all. Cole: Well, I was thinking of cake. Heh heh. Zane: I would like some gears, electrified water, nuts and bolts, please. (The ninja all look at Zane in shock and confusion.) Zane: What? I'm a Nindroid. What's the problem? (After a few moments, the ninja finally decide what to eat for breakfast.) Kai and Cole: Hooray! Pancakes! (Right as the ninja prepared to eat, a very loud alarm rang out through the monastery. The ninja felt quite surprised and got up immediately.) Nya: What's that for?! Why's the danger alarm ringing? Do you think there's really an attack, Lloyd? Lloyd: I dunno, but we gotta find out. Come on! (The ninja all rush outside to the training area, still in their pajamas. They met Master Wu and talked to him.) Cole: What's happening, Master? Master Wu: There is something weird happening in Ninjago City. We have to go now! (The ninja change into their ninja suits in supersonic speed and get into their vehicles. They arrive at Ninjago City North in two minutes.) Kai: (Points to a giant jumbotron with an Overlord Virus-like image) What is that?! Lloyd: Please don't tell me it's the Digital Overlord again. Jay: Lloyd, this is crazy! All the screens in Ninjago City are showing this! The citizens are all gathered around the big jumbotrons! Giant Jumbotron: Ha ha ha! You will never trap me forever in this digital prison! Mark my words, I will escape with my army! And when that time comes, the will be an apocalypse that none of you can stop! Cole: What do we do, Lloyd? Lloyd: (Scratches his chin for a few seconds) I think we might have to see Borg a day early. (New Ninjago City - Borg Tower) (The ninja take the elevator to the hundredth floor. The open the door as fast as they could and rush to Cyrus Borg.) Nya: Mr. Borg! There's something urgent we need to discuss! I know it's a day early but you may already know about this! Cyrus Borg: Oh, I know about the screen corrupting. But about the mystery of '''Prime Empire, I may have found something. Zane: What is it? (Borg goes over to a giant green tarp covering something. He yanks it away and reveals a machine.) Cyrus Borg: Behold, the Videogame Projector! Jay: Wait, did you say video-game?! (A small grin starts appearing on his face) Cyrus Borg: It turns out there is something hidden inside Prime Empire, but it is not a virus. As I discovered tiresomely after watching a player online play the game for five hours, I saw the final boss of the game disrupt the game's programming! Jay: Wait, is this going where I think it's going? (The small grin turns into a big grin) Cyrus Borg: I'm afraid, ninja, that the only way to stop the children disappearing into the game... is that you six suck yourselves into Prime Empire' '' and defeat the final boss. Episode 132/4: Prime Empire Using the Videogame Projector, Cyrus Borg has sent the ninja into 'Prime Empire', hoping to complete the mission of saving the trapped children. As the ninja progress through the beginnings of the game, they will only witness a tiny bit of what is to come. Jay: Oh my gosh! We '''are '''going into '''Prime Empire' ''and defeat Lethandral! Cole: Hang on, how's that going save everyone? Cyrus Borg: Well, because Emperor Lethandral is the ruler of '''Prime Empire. Once he is defeated, he can no longer disrupt the programming of the game. Kai: I hope this'll be better than the Digiverse. Nya: Wait, can't we just play the game and get sucked in naturally? I mean, if we're rescuing people, it better be fun. Jay: It'll take too long to get to level 30. It takes at least 2 and a half months. Cyrus Borg: And by the time you achieve that level, Lethandral will probably have completed whatever scheme he has in mind. Zane: Alright, but we still don't know what to do inside the game. Jay: Don't worry, Zane. I've played the game before. I'm gonna teach all of you... and finally be the leader. Lloyd, Kai and Cole: What's that supposed to mean? Jay: Uhh... never mind. Cyrus Borg: Okay, get ready for player transportation process. Each of you, get into one of the pods. (The ninja follow Cyrus Borg's commands and step into each of the pods of the Projector. The glass door seals the ninja in.) Cyrus Borg: Are you all ready? Remember the plan is simple: defeat the final boss, rescue the trapped children/gamers, and I'll get you out of there. Got it? Ninja: GOT IT! (Cyrus Borg goes over to the control panel and types something in. The Videogame Projector starts whirring.) Videogame Projector: Commencing Active Player Transport. (The blaster of the Projector charges up and a few moments later, it shoots a green laser beam at the pods.) Cyrus Borg: Good luck, ninja! (The pods shake a little bit and then, a small green explosion appears, making the ninja disappear.) (Prime Empire - New Player Spawn Platform) (Six clusters of yellow digital particles appear above the platform and the ninja each fall through one of the particles.) Ninja: Aahhh!!!! (They land on the platform, unhurt.) Kai: Okay... if I had to choose between entering the Digiverse or Prime Empire, I'd choose the Digiverse. Lloyd: Hey Jay, where are we? Jay: Give me a second. (Jay looks around them and sees multiple platforms just like the one that the ninja were standing on. He also looks below and sees a purple void.) Jay: I know where we are... the New Player Spawn Platform! Cole: The what? Zane: The New Player Spawn Platform. I think it's quite self-explanatory. (There is a small robot in front of the ninja who goes straight towards them.) Robot: Welcome, new players, to Prime Empire. Since you six are not registered players, please state your player names and tell me if you want to create your own skins or not.) Lloyd: Don't create anything silly. Just go with your normal names. Kai: My player name is 'Fiya Ninja Kai'. (The robot beeps a little.) Lloyd: Yeah. Exactly like that. Jay: My player name is 'Lightning Ninja Jay'. (The robot beeps again.) Cole: My player name is 'Earth Ninja Cole'. (The robot beeps again.) Zane: My player name is 'Ice Ninja Zane'. (The robot beeps again.) Lloyd: My player name is 'Energy Ninja Lloyd'. (The robot beeps again.) Nya: My player name is 'Water Ninja Nya'. (The robot beeps one final time.) Lloyd: And we don't need new skins, thank you. Robot: (Beeps a little bit.) Of course. Hope you have a wonderful time in Prime Empire. Jay: (whispers) Oh, we're not here for playing. (The robot disappears in a cluster of yellow digital particles. Then, the ninja also disappear and start the game.) (Prime Empire - New Imperial City) (The ninja reappear in the New Imperial City area of Prime Empire. They come out, once again, through yellow digital particles.) Lloyd: Alright guys. This is the start of the game. What do we do, Jay? Jay: So, the objective of this game is to defeat the final boss fight. In order to do that, we'll need to journey through Prime Empire to find the three Key-tanas. Zane: The Key-tanas can only be obtained by completing a Key-tana boss fight. Kai: Okay, but look at us! We're still in our ninja outfits! And we don't have any weapons! Jay: Wait. I still haven't explained everything yet! The enemies of this game are the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion. Cole: What do we need to do first? Jay: We need to explore the area that we spawn in and, like Kai said, get weapons and armor. We can also challenge Red Visor Bases to level up. Lloyd: Remember what Borg told us. C'mon. Let's explore and see if we can find anything. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya: Got it, Lloyd! (The ninja start exploring the area. They see a ladder leading up to a ledge, and decide to head up there. After they finish climbing the ladder, they see a giant gate.) Jay: Aw man! This leads to the big part of the city, but we need to find a key to open the gate! Nya: We can't waste any time. Anyone got some bright ideas? Cole: I wonder if our powers work here? Kai: Yeah. Maybe you should try to punch open the gate. Cole: You got it! (He powers up his Earth Punch, charges towards the gate and punches forwards. A medium-sized dent appears in the gate.) Zane: So our powers 'do '''work here! (He looks around and sees an electric generator.) Wait a minute, that's where the key's supposed to be! Nya: Yeah, so? We can't look for the key, it'll take to long to search this entire part of the city. Zane: The key's supposed to power the generator to open the door... Jay: ...which I can use my powers to replace the key! Ha! Zane, you're brilliant! (Jay walks over to the key-hole and charges up his powers. His hands generate a crackling electric bolt and he powers the generator. A part of it spins and the giant gate opens.) Lloyd: Alright, let's go! (The ninja rush through the gate and go to the other part of the city. They see some Red Visors.) Jay: Look! There are some Red Visors patrolling the street. Let's get them! Kai: Say no more. (He powers up two fireballs and shoots them at the Red Visors. The fireballs hit two out of five soldiers.) Red Visor 1: Players! Stop them! (He pulls out a Red Visor Pistol and opens fire at the ninja. They dodge all the shots just in time.) Lloyd: You're gonna regret that! (He flips over to the Red Visors and fires an energy ball at them. One dodges the attack but one got hit.) Two to go! Nya: I got this! (She fires a stream of water at a soldier and knocks him down. Cole then fires an earth beam at him and he is trapped in a rock.) Red Visor 2: You're never gonna get me! (He pulls out a Red Visor Assault Rife and shoots at the ninja. The continuous shots at the ninja made them do flips and other stunt tricks to dodge it.) (The rest is unfinished.) Episode 133/5: The Key-tanas ''Remembering what they would need in order to end the game, the ninja continue their search for the three Key-tanas. After progressing through many difficult challenges, they finally find what they are looking for, as they try and complete the first boss battle. (Not written yet.) Episode 134/6: Mechs and Vehicles After defeating the first boss fight, the ninja get their hands on one of the Key-tanas, and use its capabilities to help themselves complete their mission quicker. As they reach the second boss fight, Emperor Lethandral may be plotting something so sinister that none of the ninja will be able to stop it. (Not written yet.) Episode 135/7: The Second Boss Fight The ninja are already halfway towards the Empire Temple of Madness, when they start thinking if they will ever complete their mission. The ninjas' insecure feelings may cause drastic impact, as the ninja encounter the second boss fight. (Not written yet.) Episode 136/8: New Allies And Foes After the ninja get the second Key-tana, their success goes to their head. The most surprising thing that happened on the ninjas' journey is a new friend and scavenger: Scott, and a new type of enemy more dangerous than before: the Red Visors, commonly known as the Lethandral's Army. (Not written yet.) Episode 137/9: Risks And Rewards The ninja prepare for the boss fight to get the final Key-tana, though they think they will beat it easily with their newfound ally: Scott the Scavenger. While the ninja has the advantage of numbers and weapons, the final Key-tana boss fight may not be as easy as the ninja think. (Not written yet.) Episode 138/10: The Ultimate Challenge As they continue on the journey towards the Empire Temple of Madness, the ninja finally encounter the boss fight for the third and final Key-tana. Even though the ninja and Scott have a very high chance of winning, will they make it alive after to complete the game? (Not written yet.) Episode 139/11: The Final Boss It's the moment all the ninja had been waiting for. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya and Scott finally face off against the so-called 'greatest final boss of video-games': Emperor Lethandral. The stakes are extremely high and there's no room for error, even for both sides as the ninja try to save the trapped children. (Not written yet.) Ninjago Chapter Episode 140/12: The Apocalypse The ninja have never suffered any kind of defeat like this. Emperor Lethandral's plan worked, and escaped into the real world, now having complete control of Ninjago City. With the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion patrolling the city, how will the ninja survive in this apocalypse? (Not written yet.) '' '' Characters Sets * Cole's Speeder Car (71706) Pieces: 52 * Kai's Mech Jet (71707) Pieces: 217 * Gamer's Market (71708) Pieces: 218 * Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers (71709) Pieces: 322 * Ninja Turner Car (71710) Pieces: 419 * Jay's Cyber Dragon (71711) Pieces: 518 * Empire Temple of Madness (71712) Pieces: 810 * Empire Dragon (71713) Pieces: ??? * Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod (71714) Pieces: ??? * Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod (71715) Pieces: ??? * Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod (71716) Pieces: ??? Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Fanfictions Category:Ninjago Season 12 Category:Season 12 __FORCETOC__ Category:Work in Progress